Lisi Census Metropolitan Area
Lisi Metropolitan Area (Summer 2010 population 125,471) is a Census Metropolitan Area (CMA) located in extreme eastern Gravenhurst Region. It is the third most populous metropolitan area of Gravenhurst Region, and rapidly growing at a rate faster than any other metropolitan areas. Recently, in August 2010, the metropolitan area's population first exceeded Vandehogan Census Metropolitan Area, becoming the third most populous in the region. Due to the area's excess in available jobs and economic boom due to the new Lisi Seaport, the metropolitan area is expected to rapidly grow in the future, potentially becoming the region's second most populous metropolitan area by the end of 2010. As well, the metropolitan area will see close to 500,000 residents by 2015 according to several projections. Located about 50 km east of the region's biggest city, Archemedes, the metropolitan area has become more and more absorbed into the influence of the city, becoming more and more like a suburb of Archemedes. However, Lisi is still able to maintain its own economic source, and remain to be "sovereign" as a metropolitan area. Lisians have increased awareness recently about a metropolitan identity, preventing Lisi CMA, to merge into Archemedes, becoming a megalopolis, losing Lisi's uniqueness as a metropolitan area. Economy Most of Lisi's employment source include the extensive industrial parks and manufacturing plants near Airborn - Oppel and in Flanders. In addition, the regional government jobs for custom purposes in the Lisi Seaport area serve as a major employer in the locale. It is noted that Lisi has the second highest GDP per capita in the entire region. There are also scattered commercial activities, such as office building, across the CMA, though mainly limited within the City of Lisi proper. Tourism on Manchot Island and cottage visitors year-round on the island also brings income to the CMA. Transportation Roads Due to the rapidly growing population of the region, there is a rapidly increase demand on expressways. Currently, the City of Lisi funds a 19.2-km north-south major linkage, namely Peace River Expressway (PRE). between Wellington and Airborn - Oppel through Downtown Lisi. The highway undergoes rapid expansion every year, whether it is road widening or highway extension. The highway increases in traffic yearly according to recent surveys. The regional government plans to fund another roughly 50 km length of the highway, numbered Highway 510 to service other part of the metropolitan area, including Wellington and Airborn - Oppel. In addition, the east-west major linkage, funded by the regional government, numbered Highway 506, connects Archemedes and Pickering County. A 0.4-km Pickering County Route 15 also service the extreme eastern portion of the City of Lisi, bordering the Municipality of Rainwater. Public Transit Approximately 30 routes of the Gravenhurst Regional Transit (GRT) service the metropolitan area, 20 of which service the City of Lisi. In addition, the Golden Corridor Line and the Haldimond Line of GO Transit serves the region. Pickering Transit also operates a route, which is contracted to GRT within the City of Lisi. Due to the rapid growing population and demand, Viva Bus Rapid Transit (VIVA) proposes a bus rapid transit plan for the City of Lisi. Air Currently, there are no airports within the CMA. The population in the CMA relies on the Archemedes the Great International Airport about 70 km away from Lisi City Centre for air travel across the globe. However, Lisi Municipal Airport, located in Airborn - Oppel, is currently under construction, and will be completed by 2011 or 2012. Water Water transports and connections with the rest of the globe of the CMA relies on Lisi Seaport. The seaport also provides ferry transportations to the Towns of Manchot, Clifton Island, Fort Erie of Gravenhurst Region. The seaport also provides limited service to Pear Island and several ports of Pickering County and the Periodic Region. Municipalities As of the 2009 defined boundaries of the CMA, there are a total of five member municipalities. Populations of the Five Member Municipalities # Adjusted population. Only shown population within the boundaries of the CMA. Controversy Due to the rapid growing population of the CMA, the CMA member municipalities must seek ways to construct new residential developments for the new population. The City of Lisi and the Town of Wellington has been known to sprawl into the countryside, overtaking existing farmlands to build new residential communities, with light to medium density developments. This is heavily criticized, as this is not eco-friendly. When compared to other CMAs, such as Lethbridge Census Metropolitan Area, new residential developments, particularly in the City of Warshaw, tend to take on higher density, and some times even condo buildings. On the other hand, Lisi CMA has not been doing that, and most of the new residential developments are either single-detached houses or townhouses (with the exception of the community of Kirkland). * Category:Gravenhurst Region